My Light My Friend
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: I don’t know what L’s up to but it’s driving me nuts. First he tells me we’re best friends. Then he says he still believes me to be Kira. Just when I thought he was done with his head games, he kisses me and like a fool I kiss him back." LxLight
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** (') Denotes Light's thoughts (/) Denotes L's thoughts

* * *

/_There's not a doubt in my mind about who Kira is but I can't prove it. Well, actually I can but under the law it would be considered a heinous act. Then again, maybe I don't want to prove it anymore._/ The rain continued to pour as the lightening ripped through the sky. Even though it was only mid-afternoon, the sky was dark and murky, very much like L's thoughts. The church bells continued to drown out the rain—or at least it appeared that way to L. He raised his head higher, closing his eyes letting the rain and the sound of the bells overcome him.

"What are you doing out in the rain?" He was sure he heard Light's voice come in clearly over the rain. He slowly dropped his head and turned towards the voice. He found himself face to face with Kira himself. /_I'll pretend that I didn't hear him. What harm could it do to have a little fun with him? He's got the advantage right now and since my days are surely numbered I might as well have a bit of fun._/ He twisted his face in a frown and gestured towards his ear.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed. "I can't hear you." Light Yagami let out a sigh and yelled again but still L refused to hear him. '_Dammit L! I don't want to get wet but…I guess you leave me no choice._' Light ran across the rooftop in the heavy rain towards L. L just continued to stare off into the distance lost in an array of thought. '_I wonder what's on his mind. Did he call me out here in the rain just to throw me for a loop? I cannot tell so I need to be extra careful._'

"Ryuzaki, you know it's too cold and wet for you to be standing out here like this. You'll catch a cold."

"The bells…they are ringing quite loudly today. Wouldn't you agree Light?" L stared at his adversary awaiting a quick reply but one did not come. Instead, Light seemed very confused as so his face was contorted in a way that said 'I am concerned'. /_He looks very nice when he's wet. Actually one couldn't help but to notice that he looked well all the time. The casual long, sleeved collard shirt that's slightly ajar to reveal a tight black tank underneath it is very becoming of him._/

"Uh Ryuzaki?"

"Hmm…yes?"

"I don't…hear any bells. Are you alright?" he asked. L studied the look of his adversary's face. The look on his face was of pure concern but L knew better. /_This is Kira that I'm talking to. How can one be so skilled at hiding all traces of his true identity? Of course, I'm one to talk being that everyday of my life since I was five years old, I pretended to be L. There's nothing really involved in that task except for being knowledgeable and mysterious. To have the ability to mask all real human emotion is what makes the title 'L' a true weapon but I have failed. I cannot fool him. He knows that I am troubled yet I don't know much about him._/

"Tell me Light, do you always tell the truth?" /_I know. Odd question to be asking the guy who has been lying ever since we met but we are one in the same except one of us good and the other just thinks he's good. Either way it's still an odd question to ask. I'm excited to know how he'd answer this even though I'm sure I already know the answer._/ Ryuzaki cut his eyes towards Light again. Instead of concentrating on his face to look for signs of nervousness, he chose to watch the rain beat heavily upon Light's chest.

'_What kind of question is that? How the hell am I supposed to answer something as vague as that? Doesn't he realize that nobody's perfect? Of course I tell lies! I lie everyday but it's for a good cause._' Light chuckled nervously appearing to be humbled in some way. "Well Ryuzaki, I cannot say that I haven't lied before. You should know that no one's perfect and I am no different. It's not something that I take great pride in but I'd be lying if I said that I never lie. I have told quite a few in my day but it's not like I make a habit to go around lying all the time." '_Yeah, except for now since I have no choice. Had you and the Japanese police minded their own business then I would probably be closer to world domination by now._'

"Exactly the answer I expected but no matter." /_He **is** truly remarkable. I have been defeated and I have accepted this. It's only a matter of time before I die but I have no regrets._/ Ryuzaki lifted his eyes until they met that of Light's.

"Uh…Don't you wanna head inside now? I don't think my father would be too happy if we both caught colds." '_Yeah and all of your staring and vague questions are making me nervous, more nervous than Misa makes me sometimes._'

"Lead the way," he said with a smile. Light returned the smile and in a bold move, he grabbed L's hand and they both ran across the rooftop out of the rain. When they reached the empty corridor, Light started towards a small rise of stairs and took a seat to catch his breath. He was drenched but so was L. An officer came running towards them with an arm full of towels.

"Thank you sir. Uh…by the way, please pass on to the others that Light and I are not to be disturbed. We are both on break and will return when we see fit. Anyone who disturbs me and my friend will be fired on the spot. Is that understood?"

"Hai!" he stammered before turning to leave.

"Wow Ryuzaki. Don't you think that was a bit misleading?" he grinned. "What about that conversation we just had about telling the truth?"

"Mhn…yeah, I know. From your point of view it may seem that I have just lied to all of my officers but that's not how I see it. Of course, I've always known that our friendship was completely one-sided considering everything but even so I still consider you to be my friend."

"You know that's not true," he said as if completely insulted. '_While it may seem a bit one-sided I actually do consider you a friend sometimes but you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer and you are a far better enemy than a friend Ryusaki._' A towel was thrust at him and he took it without a word. He relieved himself of his long sleeves and started drying himself off. L watched on in amazement as Light dried himself off. The water dripping from his hair and down his neck was very entrancing. Actually just about any and everything about Light has always excited him.

Ever since the day they met at graduation, he could feel this chemistry that was off the charts. He was certain that Light felt it too because when their eyes met for the very first time, it was like they both made a silent agreement to see who could outsmart the other and when he thought about it, it was actually quite the turn on. L played with his bottom lip as he stared at his sworn enemy. He tried to foster thoughts of hate or resentment to the man who had managed to beat him but he could not. All he could do was admire everything about him, including his looks. /_If he takes my place as L's successor and manages to take over the world, I wouldn't be angry. I couldn't be angry. It's so brilliantly planned that I'm almost impressed. No, I **am** impressed which bothers me to no end._/ Water continued to drip from Light's hair and onto his chest and neck. /_I need to do something about that._/ L approached Light and started to dry his feet.

"Hey! What gives man?" he asked nervously. L stared up at him and saw that his emotion was for once genuine. /_Confused. Startled. Taken completely by surprise. True emotions for once._/

"As you know I am Catholic. I just…I wanted to wash the feet of my best friend," he replied softly. "Is that alright or am I taking you too far out of your comfort zone?" Truth be told, he was also slightly out of his comfort zone as well but he didn't feel it. In fact, he had never really felt completely out of his zone when he was around Light. That was part of the reason why he grew fond of him somehow. Light managed to nod his head and looked on nervously as L dried his feet.

The blue eyed wonder had always intrigued him. Every time he felt like he was in control of the situation, L would do something completely unexpected to throw him off, which was why it was such a battle to keep things together but…he couldn't complain and he wouldn't. If it wasn't for Ryuzaki, he wouldn't be as cautious as he should be. Had it not been for L's pushing him to cover his tracks, he wouldn't be in the position that he was in today. He felt L's hands grab hold of his legs, and he began meticulously drying them off.

"Ryuzaki, you don't have to…"

"But I want to…for my best friend," he said softly. Their eyes met and once again something happened. A wave of excitement poured over L and at the same time, Light was feeling something that he only felt when he was with L. '_What is this feeling? I feel like I can't breath or it will ruin the moment, but what kind of moment is this?_' It was as if L read his mind.

"I don't know what this feeling is Light. Today…I've felt funny all day today. It's like I haven't quite been myself. I am certain that I know what the future has in store for me, which is probably why I feel so anxious. However, I'm pretty sure you feel the same awkwardness between us too so I can't really say my thoughts about my future have anything to do with the strangeness between the two of us." Light finally let out a breath and chuckled nervously.

"Uh…I don't know either. Maybe we've been spending far too much time together. Of course, that's really not my fault. You have to take all the blame for that being as you're the one who handcuffed yourself to me."

"Yes. You're quite right. Though I still never managed to prove that you're Kira, I still can't apologize for doing so. During that short period of time, I think I started to like you a little more, even if my suspicions rose on a day to day basis about you being Kira. In fact, I still believe that you are indeed the true Kira. However, I know when I've lost so this is one time I'll have to admit that you are indeed the better man."

"But Ryuzaki…" he started but was immediately cut off.

"No Light. It's true. We have been competing since the day we met in some form or another. Whether it was tennis, Jeopardy, or the Kira case, we've been competing to a stand still. Neither of us has ever been able to overpower the other. We've always been even, a stalemate throughout this entire investigation. But you are not at liberty to admit that you're Kira. I already know and I already know that I am to die soon. Nothing you said gave you away but the signs are there. /_Omens…_/ In fact, I fear that today just might be my last day on this beautiful planet we call Earth." Light did not say another word. He was once again caught off guard by Ryuzaki's bluntness and openness about the truth. L studied his friend as he made to dry off his arms. Light was no longer paying attention. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. /_What are you thinking Light Yagami?_/ L held up his right arm and began drying it off. Light made no attempt to acknowledge what he was doing. Finally he spoke.

"How could you…say something like that?" he managed in barely a whisper. This in turn, made Ryuzaki frown.

"What do you mean?"

"To call me your best friend and then down right accuse me of being Kira? How exactly do you justify such a thing? If you still believe me to be Kira then call it like it is! Don't patronize me by telling me you consider me a friend when you also consider me to be the world's biggest threat!" he snapped.

"Well you know me. I calls it like I see it. You see, right now you are so pissed at me that your whole body is starting to shake. This only proves that somewhere I have scratched that ego of yours. Maybe it's the part where I said I'm going to die today." At this, Light drew back to punch L in the face but he was ready for him. He pulled Light's legs from beneath him causing him to fall back onto the black, marble floor. "Sorry Light but since I'm going to die soon I just couldn't let you punch me in the face. I want to look pretty when I die."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" he screamed. He tried to sit up but the back of his head was in pain. '_I'll just lay here for a second. How could he? The creep. Just when I start to feel sorry for him he says something like that. I hate him and you know what else? He's right. He is going to die and soon in fact. I won't miss him. I won't miss him at all._'

"Light." Light opened his eyes and found himself staring right into the deep, sea blue eyes that belonged to Ryuzaki. He was leaning over him staring at him with a concerned look on his face. "How's the head?"

"Fine," he grumbled. "Get away from me."

"Light don't take it personal. You should know me by now…well, for the most part anyway."

"Yeah well I've spent enough time with you that I'm sure I know all you **want** me to know about you. There's still a lot of you that's a mystery to me. Unlike you, who knows every little thing about me including how many times I go potty each day," he grumbled. Light tried to sit up again but his head was still paining him. He groaned and lay back down on the cool floor.

"You're probably right but since death is surely upon me, I'll tell you anything you wanna know within reason," he added. "But first…" He crawled over Light until he was behind him.

"Hey…what gives?" L grabbed Light's arms and slid him backwards towards him away from the stairs. Then he gently clasped the sides of his head and lifted it to his lap.

"This will be better for your head friend."

"Will you please stop saying that? We're not friends. We're rivals."

"Mhn…true but we're also friends."

"Whatever." For the next couple of minutes neither one said a word. Both were lost in their own thoughts about the past few minutes with each other as well as the future. L looked down at his friend who was now frowning. /_No point in him frowning, messing up such handsome face._/ He raked his fingers through Light's hair and was surprised at how soft it was. /_I think I've always wanted to do that._/ Of course, it was still drenched from the rain which probably added to the softness but he didn't care. He half expected Light to say something but he didn't. Instead he just closed his eyes. /_Well at least he's not frowning._/

"Hey Light?"

"What?"

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Yes! No! Hell I don't know! Dammit Ryuzaki, why are you playing these head games with me? I'd rather you hate me completely than to say things like that. It really bothers me."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." '_Please stop apologizing. You make me like you and then you turn around and make me hate you. I'll be glad when the time comes when I can be free from this emotional bondage. I'd rather have no friends at all than to have one who thinks I'm a killer._'

"Light can I ask you something?" He continued to rake his hands through Light's hair and then moved to his shoulders squeezing them lightly.

"Why ask my permission? You were going to ask anyway."

"Fair enough. Are you in love with Misa?" /_Maybe I shouldn't have sprung such a question on him like that but I figure why not? I may as well ask before…_/

"Where are you going with this Ryuzaki?"

"Well…off the record, this question has absolutely nothing to do with the Kira investigation. I'm just curious."

"Why?"

"Well…the two of you never have sex so…"

"If you are basing our love on whether or not we've ever had sex then you're definitely going to get the wrong answer. Who's fault is it **really** that the two of us haven't had sex?"

"You've been free for almost a week now. You haven't left here so you two couldn't have had sex. I'm not trying to pry. I was just curious. You can tell me the truth Light. Everything being done or said right now is off the record. Even if you confessed to being Kira, I couldn't hold that against you. I give you my word and I always keep my word." /_Go ahead Light. Tell me you're Kira. I need to know before I die whether or not you're Kira._/

"Nice try Ryuzaki but I'm not confessing to anything. But I will tell you the truth about Misa. While I like her a lot as girlfriend, I don't see how I could ever love her the way that she loves me. I…have tried you know but I guess she's not my type…if I even have a type."

"I see."

"A question for you now."

"Ask away."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I can't answer that."/_I wasn't expecting a question like that._/

"Why not? I answered your off-the-record question. Why can't you answer me?" he asked with an annoyed look.

"Because I just can't…at least not right now anyway. If I live long enough then I'll tell you my short sad story about being in love."

"Fair enough." '_But time is running out so there's a good chance that I won't get to know. It all depends on Misa._' L continued to play in Light's hair loving the way it felt sliding between his fingers. He massaged his scalp and the sides of his head before caressing the sides of his face gently.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Hmm?"

"Uh…never mind. I forgot what I was going to say." '_I don't know how to ask. On one hand I am enjoying the friendly pampering but on the other hand, it's…weird. Almost intimate._'

"Okay." L ran his hands down Light's shoulders and over his chest. Light didn't protest. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the attention but Light's actions were never what they seemed so he couldn't be sure. He ghosted his hands even further down his chest until he was leaning over him. A water droplet from his own wet hair dripped down onto Light's lips.

"Ryuzaki…"

"I'll get it." He lowered his head placing his lips on top of Light's. It was…weird…for the both of them. There was nothing at first. No movement of the lips or anything. It was just L's lips pressed against Light's.

'_This is weird. What's he thinking?_'

/_What was I thinking?_/

'_Should I kiss him back? I feel weird._'

/_I should move my lips…_/

Light's lips responded. It was more or less on a hunch but he did it anyway, taking L's upper lip into his mouth. It was weird…a backwards kiss but he embraced it nonetheless surprising his dear friend Ryuzaki.

/_He's kissing me…_/

'_I'm kissing him…_'

It was a backwards kiss but in a weird way it worked for Light. L let Light suck on his upper lip for a few as he was still quite shocked at what was happening. He finally gave in since he was the one who initiated the kiss to begin with. He kissed Light back as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. He slid his hands further down his chest to his torso where his fingers curled underneath the tight fitting tank Light was wearing. He inched it up slowly, his nails lightly brushing Light's skin in the process.

"Mhn…Ryuzaki…" L pulled his lips from Light's straightening back up. He continued to play in Light's hair as if nothing happened. "Wait a second Ryuzaki." Light sat up and pulled down his shirt. He turned to face L and had every intention of asking him what that kiss was all about but…he couldn't speak. It was deja vu all over again. He met L's eyes and something tore through his body like a bolt of electricity.

"Did you have something you wanted to say Light?"

"I…" '_Ok. This is so unlike me to be at a loss for words. I don't know what L's up to but it's driving me nuts. First he tells me we're best friends. Then he says he still believes me to be Kira. Just when I thought he was done with his head games, he kisses me and like a fool I kiss him back._' "L…Ryusaki, what are we doing here?"

"What do you mean?" he shrugged.

"I…sometimes you make me so mad. Like right now, I really want to hit you."

"Why don't you hit me then? If it will make you stop frowning and wrinkling up that pretty face then by all means hit me. I give you my word I won't hit back." Light pondered this for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I…just…you know what? I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving." He stood to his feet and started down the corridor.

"Light. Light wait."

* * *

**AN: This is just the first part of a two shot that I wrote the other night. It may not seem like much (and it really isn't) but it's something I wanted to explore based on the episode titled 'Silence'. I'll post the second part in due time. I personally don't think they're too OOC because L and Light had this...strange, smart people's relationship. -shrugs- Review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I…just…you know what? I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving." He stood to his feet and started down the corridor.

"Light. Light wait."

"I'm done being your toy L. I'm done. This conversation is over." Before he could turn the first corner, he felt Ryuzaki's hand on his shoulder. He stopped dead in his tracks and neither one uttered a word. L's hands clasped Light's waist gently. He stepped closer to Light and placed a small kiss on his neck. This shocked the hell out of Light. '_What the hell? That's…very intimate of him. That kiss on my neck was wrong on so many levels but I can't help but ponder my feelings about it. I know it was wrong but I…I may have enjoyed it. Alright. Get a grip Light. L's making his next move to see how much more he can get inside your head. Stay focused. Do not blow your cover._'

"I'm sorry if I make you feel like a toy because you're not." '_WHAT?! HE'S APOLOGIZING?! NOW WHAT DO I DO?' L planted another small kiss on the back of Light's neck sending chills down his spine. 'What is this? What's going on here?_' "I do believe my actions have rendered you speechless so I'll explain."

"Oh…alright." He slid his hands up and down Light's sides causing him to shift nervously but he began speaking shortly after.

"I asked you earlier if you were in love with Misa and you reluctantly gave me the answer to something very personal. You of course had every right to ask me something personal in turn but I refused to answer. However, I told you that if I lived long enough I would tell you my story."

"I knew you'd still be alive because you're not going to die so I wish you'd quit saying that. You keep it up and you might actually bring that omen on yourself." /_Oh Light, the omen's already come and gone. I'm just hoping I don't die right now._/ L chuckled softly before bringing his lips to Light's ear.

"I had a friend that I fell in love with three years ago when I joined the task force. She was very beautiful, much like your Misa but...she committed suicide."

"Ryuzaki…I…I'm sorry," Light stammered. "If I had known…I shouldn't have asked."

"It's quite alright. Anyway to end my sad short story I vowed to never love again. You know, the whole cliché thing we see in movies. Well things worked out pretty well. The Kira investigation has had me so preoccupied that I haven't had time to dwell on such silly, human, emotional needs such as love."

"Wow."

"However…" '_However?_'

"When you realize that you are about to come face to face with death it makes you think of a lot of things. Today I went to visit an old friend and then I took a walk to clear my head and gather necessary thoughts. I stood outside headquarters on the roof and then you joined me minutes later. I noticed some things about you today that I may have noticed before but because I was so determined to prove that you were Kira, I never spoke of these things." '_I really want to know what he noticed but I'm too afraid to ask. No. I have to know._'

"I kinda want to know what you noticed but then again maybe I don't."

"Light you know I've never been one to hold my tongue about anything and I really want to ask something of you but I don't know how to ask. I mean, technically I **could** just come right out and ask but I get the feeling it's going to come off as rude."

"And that's stopped you before?"

"Mhn…yes. You're quite right but even if I do ask I'm almost fifty percent sure you'll refuse and proceed to chastise me for asking such a thing. Then there's a fifty percent chance that you'll say yes but not without an explanation. The explanation alone will get me yelled at and knowing you like I do, you'll storm off and give me the silent treatment, which you know I hate. So…I figure that it's a risk either way. You know I'm always one for taking risks; the bigger the better. But I think I found option number three and in my opinion it's the biggest risk of them all but since I know that you're Kira…"

"Ryuzaki…"

"And I know that I'm dead, it really won't matter one way or the other in the end."

"So…"

"I'm going with option number three."

"Which is…?"

"I'll just attempt to take it and you can either stop me or let me be. The choice is yours Light but I have nothing to lose."

He didn't give Light a chance to respond. He clasped his waist tighter and pulled him back against him. His hands left his waist to tug at the bottom of his tank. It was still slightly damp from the rain, clinging tightly against him. He hooked his fingers underneath it and started inching it up slowly. Light's mind was running wild. '_Okay. Okay. What the hell? What the…Ok. I know what's happening but do I stop this? Is he for real or is this just another test? And if this is a test, what are these feelings that I'm having? I'm not supposed to have any kind of feelings for my rival!_'

All the same Light felt himself giving in. L's hands slowly started lifting the tank over his head and he helped by voluntarily raising his arms. '_I'm such an idiot but..._' L began sliding his nose all over Light's shoulders, across his collar bone and to his neck, taking in his sweet smell. /_God Light, I guess if I had to choose a way to spend my last hours on earth, I'd probably pick you all over again. I wonder if I'll remember how nice you smell when I'm dead…_/ His thoughts were shattered when Light turned around to face him. L found himself gaping at the nice, broad chest before him whose rosy nipples were begging to be licked. Light caught him off guard by placing his hands at the bottom of his shirt tugging at it lightly.

"I…suppose you ought to take this off," he said softly. L had to close his eyes and bite his lower lip to suppress a moan. /_I just realized how sexy Light's voice is. Then again, maybe I've always known how sexy it is. After all, I **did** at one time look for reasons to call Light's cell so maybe I've always thought he was sexy. Too late to dwell on it now._/

"Mhn…yes. I suppose I should." He reached down to pull it off but Light's hand covered his own.

"Allow me." He pulled L's still drenched gray, sweater shirt over his head to reveal pale, smooth skin underneath. Unlike Light, whose abs were just nicely toned, L's were more defined, his six pack clearly showing. '_I…I actually like what I see. Does that mean I'm…?_' L took a step towards Light and bent his head to nip at his neck. Light's quick intake of breath made L realize just how turned on he actually was. He could feel his erection lightly pressing up against Light's thigh but he wasn't ready to give in to that just yet. He wanted to explore every inch of Light because truth be told, Light was truly a work of art. He nipped and suckled at Light's neck while raking his fingers through that soft, slick hair that he had come to love in just mere minutes.

'_I…I guess I should…_' Light wrapped his arms around L gliding his hands across his back and up to the back of his head where he too raked through Ryusaki's hair. A moan escaped L and Light froze. '_Did he just…? I'm sure he…moaned. I...I think I liked it._' Light's own erection was starting to tingle as well as it pushed hard against L's front. L's lips were now sucking Light's earlobe playfully making his hard on that much more troublesome.

"Light, is it safe to assume that you're going to let me continue?"

"I…I'm not one for throwing in the towel so I say…let's just see where this leads," he managed. '_I want to stop you. I want to stop me but…this feeling…I've never felt like this before in my life and I don't want it to end just yet. I have to know…I have to see where this goes._'

"I figured you'd say that," he grinned. He brought his lips to Light's and pressed firmly against them. Light was only too eager to grant him access, opening his mouth and letting L's tongue roam freely inside it. '_I want this. I think I really want this._' The kiss was rough at first, both mouths fighting for domination over the other but Light's head started to spin when L deepened the kiss and he gave up the fight for dominance, letting L take control. /_God your lips…I could kiss them all day but I fear time is of the essence so I must move on._/ He tore his lips away and stared hungrily at Light.

He grabbed both his hands urging him to follow him to the floor, which he did. They were both on their knees staring at one another until L placed a gentle hand on Light's chest. Light took the cue leaning back onto the cool hard floor. L wasted no time hovering over him to capture his lips in another powerful kiss. It didn't last long for his mouth was just aching to taste more of him. He ran his tongue over Light's collar bone and around his neck. Light could no longer hold back any sounds. He closed his eyes and let a low moan escape his lips. L's erection was now throbbing to no end but he couldn't give in just yet. /_I hear you Light. I hear you and I love what I'm hearing but I have to explore more of you first._/ His tongue left his collar bone trailing a path down his chest until he reached a nipple. He flicked his tongue over it lightly, teasing it to no end until it hardened. He covered it with his mouth, sucking and grazing it slowly, drawing more and more moans from Light.

"God, Ryuzaki…please…" '_Oh man. I just shouted out loud like an idiot but I couldn't help it. It feels so good…_' L's other hand ghosted over his chest to find and play with the other nipple, taking it between two fingers and pinching it lightly. Light groaned a little louder this time causing L to smile. /_Considering this is the first time I've made out with a guy, it's good to know I'm doing it right._/ He looked up at Light, his lips still pressed firmly against a nipple and saw that he was blushing. /_That is the cutest, sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on._/

"Light, has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you blush?" Light's face turned a deeper shade of red and he closed his eyes pretending to ignore his blue headed friend. L ran both his hands all over Light's front as if trying to learn every dent and curve on Light's body. He finally reached his waist again where he traced the waistline of his pants. Light's eyes shot open when L began undoing his button and zipper. '_Is he about to…why yes he is stupid. What did you think was going to happen eventually? Did you think this was another one of L's games? Maybe I did…_'

L quickly tugged Light's pants off of him tossing them to the side. He clasped Light's erection in his hand and smirked when he saw the embarrassed look on his soon-to-be-lover's face. /_I would take my time with this but I'd hate to kill over in the middle of something as important as this._/ He wasted no time placing his mouth over Light's erection bringing instant pleasure to his rival. Light clenched his fists and bit his lower lip in a feeble attempt to suppress his moans. /_No Light. I want you…no, I need to hear you moan for me._/ He gave Light's balls a gentle squeeze as he sucked him harder, every now and then letting up to let his tongue lick around the tip of his erection. L achieved his goal. In no time, Light was moaning his name, twisting and turning on the floor out of sheer pleasure.

"God, Ryusaki…I'm…" He took Light back into his warm mouth and immediately began to taste him. He was now cumming inside his mouth, his body now shuddering on the floor. He lay there panting half expecting that he'd be able to return the favor but to his surprise L wasn't done yet. He was licking the cum off of his lips and playing with the sticky substance around Light's erection. '_Why is he…?'_ He soon felt one of L's fingers probing inside of him. He cried out loudly, his voice echoing along the empty corridor.

"Ryu…Ryuzaki…" He felt another finger enter and then another, probing and exploring the inside of him. '_I know I should probably be hating this but for some reason I'm not. This feeling of pain and pleasure is nothing like I've ever felt before…please don't…_' "Don't stop Ryuzaki," he moaned. L looked up and saw that Light was completely turned on. His eyes were glazed with hunger and lust. /_He's ready for me._/ L removed his fingers eyeing Light hungrily. As if he could read his mind, Light sat up off the floor and clasped L's chin pulling him close to capture his lips in another kiss. He pulled away a second later staring up at his…friend?

"I think I know what comes next," he whispered. He turned and placed L's hands on his hips, but not before licking each finger playfully. L felt the heat rush through his body and he just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Light's hips and thrust hard inside of him. Light gasped at the sudden burst of pleasure and pain. L withdrew and then thrust inside of him again, hitting Light's sweet spot this time. He could feel Light's muscles tightening beautifully around him and he moaned with pleasure. He used a free hand to clasp Light's erection and began stroking him to the rhythm of each thrust. It wasn't long before Light's precum drenched his hand.

"Ryuzaki…please…" he begged. L stroked him faster twisting and tugging at his erection while slamming into him harder.

"Light…God Light…" Light's muscles tightened for the final time sending them both over the edge. Both released at the same time crying out into the empty corridor and panting heavily. L pulled out of Light and both collapsed onto the floor. L slid closer to Light pressing his body against the back of him. He threw an arm around him while Light relaxed against him. They were both silent for several minutes, each one trying to figure out what just happened.

/_Okay. So I just made love to Light…who happens to be Kira…but I think I've wanted him for a while now…even though he's the God of Death. I wonder if I'll go to hell for this…_/

'_I just had sex with Ryuzaki…who happens to be my sworn enemy…and rival…and best friend. My best friend. I hate to admit it but he is my best friend. I should probably regret what just happened but I don't which is really bothering me now. He's…he's supposed to die soon and then Kira will be the winner of this game of wits but…why do I feel so guilty all of a sudden?_' L brushed his lips against the back of Light's neck and chuckled.

"What's got you so tickled Ryuzaki? Is it because I was completely at your mercy for the last hour or so?"

"Mhn…no, but good guess. Actually I was just laughing at myself. Irony…what a thing it can be."

"Irony?"

"Yeah. I just…Something's been plaguing my mind for the last week or so and I can now truly appreciate the irony behind other situations now that it's happened to me."

"Are you referring to us?"

"Yes. Two sworn enemies fighting to outwit the other and it's ironic that we're lying in each other's arms now. If Matsuda or some of the others saw this, they'd probably laugh since most of them love to joke about us being the perfect soul mates when you're not around."

"Yes I guess you're right."

"There's also something else."

"Are you going to tell me or leave me in suspense?"

"Like I said, I have nothing to lose so yes, I'll tell you. As funny as it sounds, I just made love to you and I loved it. The kicker? This moment has confirmed what I've been fighting against for weeks."

"I'm afraid to ask. No…let me guess. You really don't despise me as much as you seem to right?"

"Yes, you're quite right. I don't despise you. In fact, I don't hate you at all because I love you."

"Wha…what?" he gasped. '_He **can't** be serious. Love?_'

"I love you…Light Yagami. Yes, I know. Another exciting twist for today and no, it's not a ploy to get inside your head. I just…love you. Simple as that."

"Ryusaki wait a second. You shouldn't say things like that. You can't possibly love me. What have I done since we met to make you think such a thing?" he snapped. "All I do is fight with you and throw tantrums because you won't let me go."

"Did it ever occur to you that I handcuffed myself to you just to get closer to you? Of course, it was still all about finding out if you were really Kira but it was also an excuse to be around you all the time. I loved the person that I became when I was around you. I also loved hearing you talk; how you analyzed things so quickly, thinking out loud and outsmarting me every step of the way. /_Like now..._/ I thought I was just losing my mind but don't we all when we fall in love?" /_You **are** Kira after all so I must be nuts._/

"I…wouldn't know," he answered softly.

"Fair enough." He leaned over and pressed his lips to Light's coaxing him into another slow, lingering kiss that lasted several seconds. He pulled away and stared into the beautiful brown eyes of his love. "Despite what you say or how you may feel it still won't change anything. I love you Light…and I'm sure I always will." He crawled to his feet and stretched out a hand to help Light up. "We should probably get back. I do believe we've been gone long enough."

They both headed out of the corridor and straight to their separate rooms to get changed, each one thinking about the other. They met back up minutes later and started towards the investigation room. L took hold of Light's hand and kissed it as they walked in an awkward silence. When they reached the door of the room, they both stared at each other, both hesitating to go inside. L leaned over and kissed Light's lips one last time before entering the room. Light followed behind him nervously. L took his seat in front of the main computer while Light just lingered in the back, watching.

"Light, Ryuzaki. You guys have been gone for quite some time. There's a message for you Ryuzaki."

"Thank you Chief Yagami. As for Light and myself, we had some things we needed to privately discuss about his stay here to help with the Kira investigation." L proceeded to talk with the other officers while going through his messages. Light however, had drowned everyone else out. He nervously fidgeted with his watch. '_How much longer before he dies? What is Misa doing? I tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up. I don't think I want him to die anymore. God what have I done? But…he's still my enemy even if he does love me. I don't love him. Wait a second. Why don't I sound sure of myself. I just can't be in love with him either!_' His thoughts reverted back to his and L's lovemaking. He closed his eyes reliving every moment.

_"God, Ryuzaki please…"_

_"Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you blush?"_

_"Don't stop Ryuzaki…"_

_"I love you…Light Yagami."_

'_Oh God, I might love him too, but how? Why?_'

"Is something to matter Light Yagami?" Misa's shinigami was standing behind him watching him fidget nervously.

"Uh…where's Misa? Why won't she pick up her cell?" he whispered sounding slightly panicked.

"I don't know. I suppose she's out and about ridding the world of criminals. Would you like me to go and find her?"

"Uh yeah. I need her book. This is an emergency and…"

"I think we've caught Kira. It's the proof that we need to haul in Misa." '_Oh God no…_' Light turned towards Ryuzaki who was staring right back at him as if begging for a confession. /_We have evidence that Misa is Kira number two. How are you going to save her Light?_/ Light just turned away and stared out the window. "Bring her in," L commanded. His officers started for the door when all of sudden L fell out of his chair. He plummeted to the floor landing flat on his back. Light's eyes went wide with fright. '_Oh God, It's happening…_' Light hurried across the room to the spot where Ryuzaki lay and kneeled beside him.

"Oh my God L, are you alright?" Matsuda asked. He was standing over Light hovering over the both of them. The rest of the officers were frozen stiff with fright at the door.

"Go…get help…all of you…now," L managed. "Leave us. Light will take care of me now please…go," he gasped clutching his chest. All of the other officers hurried out of the room leaving L and Light alone.

"Light." Light continued to stare off in the distance not wanting to meet L's eyes. For the first time since he became Kira, there were feelings of guilt, hurt, and shame. "Light please look at me. Aren't you going to honor my last wishes?" Light turned to him slowly, his eyes welling with tears. L reached up and cupped Light's face, looking deep into those soulful brown eyes of his.

"Are you the real Kira?" Light squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the flow of tears but it was all too much. The tears started to flow endlessly down his face. "That…pretty much answers my question but I need to hear it from you. Are you…the real Kira Light?" He could only nod. His throat was too knotted up to allow any speech to come through. Ryuzaki just smiled, raking his hand through his lover's hair again. "I thought as much."

"Ryuzaki…I'm…If I had known…I've never been in love and no one's ever loved me like...like this and…"

"Don't apologize Light. /_I have to speak quickly or I'll die before I can say everything I need to say._/ Every moment I spent with you was precious to me. Today, though I saw death coming, I managed to have the best day that I've ever had in my life Light. The best part for me was making love to the one I love and have always loved."

"God Ryuzaki…" he choked. He leaned over kissed Ryuzaki's lips. He responded immediately by grabbing the back of Light's head deepening the kiss. Light pulled away when L groaned clutching at his heart again. He watched in horror as L's breathing became shallower and his skin paler than a ghost's. Light dropped his head in shame and cried out.

"God what have I done? I never meant for it to go this far. I just…"

"Stop…shouting or they'll hear you," L scolded. /_It hurts but I can't die just yet. I have to…_/ He could feel his heart rate slowing down and his eyelids grew heavy. Light just stared at him horrified; he was too afraid to speak and too shocked to move.

"I…If I could do it over, I wouldn't have…" he sobbed.

"Light look at me. It's ok. I forgive you. You've always been my friend… /_Oh no! I gotta…_/ And today you…became…my…my Light. I…I love you," he whispered softly. Then he closed his eyes for the final time. Light stared at the lifeless body before him. '_No. He…he's not dead. Yes…he is because I killed him. I…I killed him and I'm sorry for it. I…_'

"Ryuzaki wake up," he cried. He grabbed his friend and started shaking him. '_Wake up! You're not supposed to die! You wasn't supposed to die because you were supposed to fight me til the bitter end! What am I going to do now Ryuzaki? Who is going to push my buttons now that you're gone? Huh? How could you…how could I…?_' "I killed him," he sobbed. "I killed the only person I've ever truly cared for." '_I think I may have loved him…_'

"Let him go Light. It's over."

"But dad…dad I…" He turned to his father and cried in his chest, letting the warm embrace of his father comfort him. It had been a long time since he'd needed his father and he needed him now more than ever. '_He's gone but I…_' "Dad…I…I think I loved him," he confessed.

"I know son. I…I know." He held onto his son and they stayed that way for the next several minutes, neither saying a word but both praying silently. When Light finally managed to stop crying, he cut his eyes at the lifeless body of the man he loved and smiled. '_I'll probably be joining you soon enough. Wait for me._'

"Hey dad?"

"Yes my son?"

"I have something I want to tell you."

* * *

**AN: Yeah well I told you that it wasn't all that great but it's what was plaguing my mind. The ending...may have sucked for some of you people but take it however you like. I like to leave some things open so people can formulate their own theories. I do have a full epic story in mind for L and Light and it would start sometime before L's death but events will not happen the way they did in this story. I may or may not write it. Just depends. I don't want to start writing something and a majority of people hated this one. -shrugs- Anyway, review if you want. Oh and there will be an AMV made of those two at some point. Check my profile regualary because I'll post it there when it's finished. I think that's all. Ta Ta.**


End file.
